Kau jahat, hyung
by Sungmin is my mom
Summary: Kyuhyun, namja sederhana yang jatuh cinta pada Sungmin,putra dari pengusaha kaya. sayangnya, sungmin buta. Tapi Kyuhyun rela Mendonorkan mata adiknya untuk kesembuhan Sungmin. namun saat Sungmin bisa melihat kembali, apa yg Kyuhyun dapatkan?


**Disclaimer:** SUJU milik SMEnt, para member milik mereka sendiri

Main cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin

**Other cast:** Donghae, Eunhyuk, Henry dan cast lain akan bermunculan

Genre: Romance

**WARNING:** Gaje, typo (s), boys love, yaoi. OOC, Don't like don't read :D

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Chapter 1

**-Sungmin POV-**

Hi... namaku Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang berumur 17 tahun. Aku sangat suka dengan barang yang mahal dan bermerk. Mudah saja bagiku untuk membeli barang-barang tersebut, karena aku adalah putra tunggal dari seorang pengusaha kaya di Korea. Jadi, apapun yang kuminta pasti akan diberikan. Dan, apa kalian tahu? aku tidak suka bergaul dengan orang dari kalangan bawah. Karena menurutku, mereka itu menyusahkan sekali. Mereka sangat kampungan, miskin, dan tidak berpendidikan.

Dan kau tahu? Aku benci dengan seorang murid di sekolahku, entah siapa namanya. Dia pernah menumpahkan bekal makanannya yang kotor itu pada seragam sekolahku yang mahal saat aku tengah berjalan menuju kelas. Sekolahku adalah sekolah elit yang hanya menerima murid yang memiliki uang banyak dan otak yang cerdas. Tapi aku heran, mengapa si miskin itu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Kata mereka, dia anak yang cerdas sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah. Tapi itu mana mungkin? Aku yakin dia diterima disekolah ini karena para guru kasihan padanya. Hahaha

Ok, apa aku bercerita terlalu panjang? Baiklah, sepertinya cukup sampai disini.

**-Normal POV-**

Semilir angin berhembus perlahan, membuat udara semakin terasa sejuk. Deru ombak pantai yang sayup-sayup terdengar, dan kicauan burung yang sedang saling sahut-menyahut menambah suasana pagi menjadi semakin ramai. Tak jauh dari pantai, terdapat sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah. Dan didalamnya terlihat seorang namja bernama Sungmin yang terlihat baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya. Diteguknya segelas susu hangat diatas meja hingga habis dan bersiap meninggalkan meja makan. Namun saat berdiri, tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan penglihatannya menjadi kabur. Ia menggosok matanya menggunakan tangannya agar penglihatannya kembali jelas. Namun penglihatannya semakin kabur.

"Ada apa dengan mataku? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kabur begini? EOMMAAA!" teriak Sungmin. "Ada apa Sungmin-ah? Pagi-pagi begini sudah berteriak" terdengar ibunya yang menyahut dari arah ruang tamu. "Eomma, cepat kesini! Ada yang aneh dengan mataku". "Aneh bagaimana?" jawab ibu Sungmin sambil berjalan kearah anaknya tersebut. Belum sempat Sungmin membalas ibunya, tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Dan rasa sakit tersebut makin menjadi-jadi. Lalu pandangan Sungmin menjadi makin gelap dan semua berubah menjadi hitam. Saat ibu Sungmin datang, ia melihat anaknya telah tergeletak di lantai.

"Sungmin-ah, ada apa denganmu? Cepat bangun Sungmin-ah" Ibunya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap tidak bergeming.

.

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Dimana aku? Kenapa gelap sekali? Ouch, kepalaku sakit sekali. Hey, apa yg ada dimataku ini? Seperti kapas dan... plaster. Eomma, Appa, dimana kalian?

"Anak anda terkena penyakit Glaukoma, yaitu penyakit yang disebabkan oleh tekanan pada syaraf mata. Memang penyakit ini tidak selalu memiliki gejala, sehingga dapat membuat kebutaan secara tiba-tiba" "Lalu, apakah anak kami masih bisa sembuh?" "anak anda dapat melihat kembali jika ada pendonor yang bersedia mendonorkan matanya"

Itu seperti suara Appa. Dengan siapa Appa berbicara?

"dokter, tolong sembuhkan mata anak saya. Saya akan membayar berapa pun yang anda inginkan" "maaf bu, tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa adanya pendonor" "saya mohon dokter, tolonglah anak saya. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa melihat lagi?" "sebaiknya ibu berdoa saja agar ada orang yang bersedia mendonorkan matanya. maaf bu, masih ada pasien yang harus saya tangani, saya permisi dulu"

Itu suara Eomma, kenapa Eomma terdengar seperti menangis? Dan siapa yang mereka bilang tidak bisa melihat? Apakah... itu aku?

**-Normal POV- **

"Tenanglah chagi, jangan menangis. Kita berdoa saja agar Sungmin dapat melihat kembali" Kata tuan Lee kepada istrinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tenang sedangkan anakku tidak dapat melihat?" "jangan putus asa dulu, siapa tahu ada or-..." "Appa, Eomma" perkataan tuan Lee terputus saat mendengar Sungmin memanggil dari dalam ruang perawatan. "Sungmin sudah sadar, cepat panggilkan suster. Aku akan menemui Sungmin" perintah Nyonya Lee kepada suaminya. "baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah sadar?" kata Eomma Sungmin. "Eomma. Dimana ini?" Tanya Sungmin pada ibunya. "kau sedang berada dirumah sakit" balas ibunya. "memangnya ada apa denganku?" "tidak apa-apa chagi, kau hanya kecapekan saja" "eomma bohong kan? Ada apa dengan mataku Eomma? Cepat beritahu. Hiks" Sungmin mulai terisak. "tidak Sungmin-ah. Matamu baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh. percaya pada Eomma" Eomma Sungmin juga mulai menangis, namun akhirnya, ayah Sungmin datang dengan dua orang suster. "Maaf tuan, nyonya. Silahkan menunggu diluar dulu. Kami akan memeriksa pasien sebentar " Kata salah seorang suster. "Baiklah suster"

Sementara Sungmin diperiksa, ibu Sungmin masih saja terisak-isak. "Chagi, bagaimana cara memberitahukan kepadanya?" tanya nyonya Lee. "Sudahlah, kita beritahukan saja yang sebenarnya setelah dia selesai diperiksa. Daripada kita berbohong, itu akan lebih menyusahkan lagi" kata tuan Lee. "baiklah, terserah kau saja" balas nyonya Lee pasrah.

.

.

.

"Appa, cepat katakan apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sungmin tak sabar "kau terkena penyakit glaukoma, sungmin-ah" jawab ayahnya. "Penyakit apa itu?" "itu penyakit yang membuatmu... buta" "buta? Itu tidak mungkin Appa, aku tidak mau jadi buta!" "Tapi Sungmin-ah, kau masih bisa sembuh jika ada yang mendonorkan matanya padamu" hibur nyonya Lee pada anaknya. "Tapi siapa yang mau mendonorkannya? Aku mau pulang. ANDWEEE hiks hiks" sungmin mulai menangis "Aku tidak suka disini, aku mau pulaaaang" teriak Sungmin. "Tenanglah Sungmin-ah" ayah Sungmin mulai panik. "Hueeee" Sungmin mulai memberontak. Ibu sungmin Hanya bisa menangis, sedangkan ayahnya memanggil dokter. Saat dokter datang, Ia menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Sungmin. Saat Sungmin mulai tenang, dokter membuka perban pada mata Sungmin secara perlahan. Dan saat perban tersebut lepas, yang Sungmin lihat adalah kegelapan. Tidak seperti biasanya. Sungmin mulai menangis kembali, namun kali ini dia lebih tenang karena efek dari obat penenang tadi.

"Tuan, pasien sudah boleh pulang. Tapi dia harus beristirahat selama kurang lebih satu minggu sebelum menjalankan aktifitas seperti biasa, agar memulihkan pikirannya yang shock karena kejadian ini" jelas dokter. "baik dokter, terima kasih atas bantuannya" balas tuan Lee.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di mansion, Appa dan Eomma Sungmin langsung mengantarkan Sungmin ke kamarnya. "Sungmin-ah, sekarang kau istirahat ya? Eomma akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu" kata Eomma Sungmin. "Aku tidak mau makan!" Balas sungmin. "Jangan begitu Sungmin-ah, apa kau tidak Mau cepat sembuh?" "Biar saja! Aku juga tidak mau sekolah lagi" Nyonya Lee hanya memandang anaknya prihatin. "kenapa kau tidak mau? Apa kau tidak bosan jika nanti kau dirumah terus?" sambung Nyonya Lee. "Nanti aku akan ditertawakan disekolah, dan tidak akan ada yang mau bermain denganku lagi" kata Sungmin ketus. "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu. kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja Appa dan Eomma" kata ayah Sungmin.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa aku harus buta? Bagaimana jika Hae dan Hyuk tidak mau bermain lagi denganku? Aku takut jika tidak ada yang ingin menjadi temanku lagi. Lebih baik aku mati saja, hiks...

**TBC**

Akhirnya kelar juga chap 1 nya.. fiuuh. Di chap ini masih diceritain tentang Umin, jadi Kyu belum muncul. Mungkin munculnya chap depan. oh iya, ini fanfic pertama saya lho, jadi kalo fanficnya masih hancur tolong dimakumi XD

Akhir kata, mind to review? :DDD


End file.
